Simplemente así lo sentí
by obito kun 9520
Summary: te sonara extraño incluso lo es para mi, pero tenia que alcanzarte, No me preguntes porque, ni yo lo se pero realmente tenia que alcanzarte, te vi y no lo imaginaba pero solo me vasto una mirada para querer estar a tu lado, simplemente así lo sentí


**Simplemente así lo sentí.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de AngelBeats! nos pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores.**

**Un fic para la comunidad "Latidos de Angel"**

**Únete y ayúdanos a llegar a nuestra meta a los 100 fics en español**

* * *

Por que algo en aquélla chica le llamaba la atención, no sabia que era pero juraría que ya la había visto antes en otra parte.

-¿Qué es esta sensación?- se preguntaba algo inquieto el chico que caminaba por la acera.

Trataba de ignorar aquella misma hasta que ya no pudo mas, detuvo su paso y se dio media vuelta para regresar con la chica que acababa de ver y había dejado una cuadra atrás.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que ella ya se encontraba lejos a una distancia considerable caminando entre la multitud de personas, sin pensarlo mucho el chico se hecho a correr para alcanzarla, no tenia idea de que le diría cuando llegara ni que haría pero necesitaba llegar hasta ella.

-¿Por qué tiene que ver tanta gente hoy?- se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras las esquivaba y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos no se pudo detener cuando se le atravesó un chica, del choque termino por tirarla al suelo haciendo con ello que volaran todos los papeles que ella traía en las manos.

Y sin decirle nada, él siguió corriendo,no lo importa la pobre muchacha que acaba de tirar, tenia realmente que alcanzar a la misteriosa chica que le había llamado la atención hace unos momentos, pero era demasiado tarde ella había dado vuelta en la esquina perdiéndola así de vista.

Fue cuando comenzó a sentirse mal, una sensación de vacio acompañada de una tristeza y de un sentimiento de haber perdido algo.

Y lo mas terrible para él era el hecho de no saber porque se sentía de esa manera, pronto su cabeza hizo un click y se acordó inmediatamente de la chica que tiro al suelo en su hazaña de alcanzar aquella otra, siendo lo mas correcto decidió regresar para ayudarla y pedirle una disculpa.

Cuando llego al lugar del incidente fue demasiado tarde ya no había rastro alguno de la muchacha, no se había disculpado, una razón mas para sentirse peor ese día.

Muy desanimado miro su reloj de pulsera para darse cuenta que había perdido mucho tiempo, se le hizo muy tarde en su primer día en la universidad, el lugar hacia donde se dirigía.

Y nuevamente se hecho a correr, esta vez sabiendo con certeza cual era el motivo.

Al llegar a la universidad busco el corredor hasta que dio con el aula, lentamente abrió la puerta interrumpiendo la clase, saco un documento que el director le entrego y debía dárselo al profesor cuando inmediatamente de una silla se levanto una chica para mirarlo fijamente.

-¡Eres tu!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo ambos cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

-El…el director me pidió que le entregara esto- menciono el muchacho ignorando un poco el hecho anterior para entregarle el documento al maestro en turno.

-¡No me ignores que no he acabado contigo!- siguió hablando con cierto enojo la chica.

-¡Yurely siéntate!- le ordeno su maestro y la chica obedeció rápidamente.

-¡Siempre tienes que ser tan explosiva?, tranquilízate- comento un chico de cabello azul que se encontraba atrás de ella.

-¡Cállate Natan! Porque no te concentras en ti, en subir tus calificaciones, beisbolista de pacotilla-

-Heeee… yo solo hice un comentario no era para que te enojaras tanto, deberías de callarte y aprender a escuchar un poco- Argumento Natan, mientras movía una pelota de béisbol de un lada para otro.

-¡Como me pides que me calle cuando este tío, me a tumbado estropeando mi trabajo!- se defendió Yurely mientras miraba enojado al nuevo chico.

-Deberías de relajarte un poco, consíguete un pasatiempo, emmm por ejemplo aparte de practicar deporte y ser genial en ello, estoy cuidando por las tardes a una pequeña chica- continuo hablando Natan.

-Olvídalo estoy seguro de que lo haces para pagar la ventana que seguro le has roto a alguien-

-Bueno si le rompí la ventana, pero lo hago porque me …-

-¡Natan, Yurely! Silencio los dos, después arreglan sus problemas en otra parte- ordeno nuevamente el maestro haciendo que ambos callaran.

-Porque mejor no te presentas hijo- continúo el profesor, para voltear a ver al nuevo ingresado.

-SI, me llamo Otani, es un gusto conocerlos-

-Bien Otani toma asiento- finalizo diciendo el maestro.

El resto de la clase todo permaneció tranquilo y trascurrió normal hasta la hora de almuerzo.

-Bienvenido- intercepto Natan a Otani para extenderle la mano en un amigable saludo.

-Gracias- le contesto estrechándole la mano para después no poder evitar dirigir la mirada a la banca donde se encontraba Yurely atareada reescribiendo todos los papeles que se habían manchado por su culpa.

-¿Así que la has tumbado?- le pregunto Natan para llevar sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

-si, lamentablemente si lo he hecho-

-Ya se le pasara, que no te asuste su genio-

-Sera mejor que me vaya a disculpar con ella y quizás me deje ayudarle con su trabajo-

-Eso estaría bien, si necesitas de algo cuenta conmigo generalmente me encontraras en la cancha de beisbol-

-Lo tendré en cuenta- le dijo para despedirse con un pequeño saludo de manos y dirigirse a la banca.

-Te ayudo- fue lo primero que Otani menciono al llegar con ella.

-AHh eres tu, por un momento pensé que eras Natan-

-¿He? Si soy yo y ¿Tu eres?- pregunto para sentarse junto a ella.

-Me llamo yurely pero mis amigos me dicen yure-

-Yurely siento haberte tumbado y siento mas no haberme disculpado, no es un pretexto y mucho menos justifica lo que te hice pero llevaba prisa-

-Así¿ llevabas prisa?, pues espero que haya sido por algo muy, muy importante ¿Por qué corrías tan aprisa?-

-Emmmmm, bueno yo…yo estaba persiguiendo a una chica- le respondió con toda sinceridad era lo menos que podía hacer.

-¿A tu novia?- pregunto ella sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿He? No, ni siquiera la conozco- Contesto llamando con ello la atención de Yurely.

-Eres patético- le dijo de golpe mientras lo miraba de forma extraña.

-pero…pero tenia mis razones- reacciono Otani mientras agitaba ambas manos aprisa y aparecía una gota en su frente.

-No las quiero saber- contesto inmediatamente para colocar su celular en la mesa.

-¡Ella es!- Grito Otani feliz para tomar el celular y ver la foto que tenia de fondo de pantalla.

-Deja mis cosas, ¿quien te dio permiso de tomarlo?- le dijo para arrebatarle su teléfono celular- ¿Perseguías a Kana?

-¿Kana?-

-si, ella es mi mejor amiga-

-¡Entonces sabes donde vive!- hablo emocionado.

-si- contesto secamente ella mientras lo trataba de ignorar.

-¡Tienes que llevarme con ella!-

-no, olvídalo Otani, no te conoce-

-Pero yo…realmente necesito verla, conocerla-

-¿Por qué tanto interés? ¿Te gusta?- Pregunto Yurely desesperada por la insistencia de él y al decir eso las mejillas de Otani se ruborizaron-pero si serás un idiota, no puedes llegar con una chica que apenas y viste unos segundos y decirle que te gusta-

-¿No?-

-ash, por supuesto que no, existen pasos para poder acercarse a una chica-

-¿Pasos?—

-Si son tres, cambio de imagen, regalos y halagos-

-¿He?, no creo que sean esos-

-Pues si no los sigues no te ayudare, es mas, ni siquiera te diré donde vive-

-¡Esta bien, esta bien los seguiré!-

-perfecto- le dijo para tomar todos sus apuntes e irse directo a clases con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El resto de las clases trascurrieron normal y algo aburridas, al salir todos se fueron rápidamente, quedando en el salón únicamente Yurely y Otani.

De su bolso Yurely saco tijeras, broches y jalea.

-¿Todo eso traes en tus bolso?- pregunto algo nervioso él.

-Si una chica siempre esta preparada-

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?-

-obvio, cortarte el cabello-, solo mírate, tu mechón tapa casi en su totalidad tu ojo derecho-

-¡No dejare que te acerques a mi cuello con unas tijeras!-

-¡Que! Pero si tú luces más peligroso que yo-

-¡No cortaras mi cabello!-

-Esta bien Otani te lo acomodare con jalea y broches- le dijo para comenzar a trabajar, puso jalea aquí haya un broche, dos, tres, cuatro mas.

-Bien listo, vámonos- término casi ordenándole después de haberle levantado todo el cabello en puntas y habiéndolo dejado hecho un desastre.

-No me siento seguro con este look, Yurely ¿podría verme en un espejo antes?-

-No, no puedes vámonos, anda si quieres alcanzarla-

No quedándole mas y resignado Otani comenzó a seguir a Yurely en el trayecto las personas lo miraban con ciertas extrañeza e incluso algunas se reían disimuladamente.

-Sigue caminado.-Decía solamente Yurely hasta que finalmente llegaron.-Bien esta es la casa d mi amiga Kana, entrare y le diré que un chico la esta esperando-

-Pero yurely, y , ¿y si no quiere salir?-

-No te preocupes yo la convenceré- le dijo para entrar a la casa, al llegar con Kana ella la recibió con un fuerte abrazo como siempre.

Yurely se sentó y fingió encontrarse algo agitada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto preocupada Kana.

-emmmm, no quería decirte para no asustarte pero un tipo extraño me ha seguido hasta aquí y no se si aun se encuentra afuera-

Un poco asustada Kana, decidió asomarse por la ventana, cuando lo vio se asusto y rápidamente cerro la cerro para abrazar asustada a Yurely.

-No te preocupes Kana, estoy aquí para protegerte como lo haría con cualquiera de mis tres hermanos-

-Gracias Yurely eres una buena amiga-

Y así pasaron horas y horas, Yurely no salía, Otani se desanimo y decidió marcharse a su casa.

El día había terminado y no había logrado hablar con Kana.

Al día siguiente Otani llego muy pensativo, traía el mismo peinado antes de que Yurely se lo cambiara.

-Hey ¿Por qué tan pensativo?- le Hablo Natan.

-No nada- le contesto.

-Tu peinado de ayer era un desastre jejejejeje- le argumento el chico de cabello azul y no recibió respuesta alguna de Otani.

-¿Qué TE PASO?, ayer te vi y bueno estaba ocupado ademas caminabas junto a yurely no quería interrumpirlos- continuo preguntando insistente.

-Bueno yo…- comenzó Otani pero rápidamente llego Yurely empujando a Natan.

-¡Que te pasa Yure! Estaba platicando con Otani!- le reclamo molesto.

-Estabas Natan, pero este asunto es más importante- contesto.

-Si claro-

-Natan creo que tu equipo ya esta practicando en el jardín- le dijo Yure.

-¡Cierto! ¿Cómo lo olvide?- dijo para tomar el bate, la manopla y correr.

-Bueno ahora que se ha ido, continuemos con el pasa dos-

-Yurely no te ofendas pero no creo que tus pasos funcionen- menciono Otani.

-tu calla y escucha el próximo paso es mas sencillo- le dijo para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a una tienda de regalos.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto extrañado él.

-cumpliendo con el segundo pasa, le compraras un regalo a Kana, a ella le gustan los peluches especialmente si son de un color extraño y portan una pequeña corbatita-

La idea de comprarle un osito le pareció bien y asi lo hizo, y de esa manera nuevamente se encontraban los dos caminadohacia la casa de Kana y antes de llegar, yurely se detuvo.

-Hasta aquí llego yo- le dijo.

-¿No me acompañaras?-

-No, tengo que ir a cuidar a mis hermanos pero ya sabes donde vive, ve-

- ufff- suspiro profundo y se dirigió a la casa, estando ahí no se animo a tocar la puerta así que decidió esperarla afuera.

Después de algunas horas noto que la puerta se abrió y luego fue cerrada rápidamente

-Es él de nuevo y trae consigo un peluche exactamente como me gusta ¡Es un acosador- se dijo asustada Kana poniéndole todos los seguros a las puertas.

Nuevamente cansado de esperar Otani se retiro.

Al día siguiente se encontraba mas desanimado, que el día anterior

-Quita esa cara, Kana dijo que no salió porque tenia cosas importantes que hacer- le dijo Yurely mientras se acercaba a él.

.

-Olvídalo si, dejemos mejor las cosas como están-

-MMMMM siendo así que te parece Otani si hacemos lo siguiente: llevare esta tarde a Kana a la fuente de sodas entonces tu aprovechas para hablarle-

-pero que pasa con el paso numero 3-

-olvida ese paso-

-pero tu dijiste que hay pasos que debemos seguir y….-

-¡Olvídalo Otani!- grito furiosa

-Esta bien, esta bien lo hare- finalizo aceptando la propuesta de Yure.

De alguna manera esa tarde ella se las arreglo para convencer a Kana, le dijo que ella la protegeria y le prometio que nada le pasaría.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente ella a escasos centímetros de él, nuevamente aquella sensación apareció y esta vez no dudo en acercársele.

Al verlo Kana dio un pequeño salto y grito

-Ahhhh el acosador-

-¡Que! – exclamo Otani confundido, pronto sintió a un gran hombre interceptarlo, chocarlo con la pared y finalmente tumbarlo al suelo.

Al ver aquella escena Yurely comenzó a reír como toda una villana dejando confundida a Kana.

-Estamos a mano- le dijo con voz algo infantil a Otani.

Fue entonces que él comprendió que de alguna manera Yurely se había vengado por tumbarla.

-Lo conoces- menciono Kana entiendo de cierta manera lo que pasaba.

-Te denunciare para que enfermos como tu no pudran a la sociedad- Comento el hombre que se encontraba encima de otani.

-Pero ¡Yo no soy un acosador!- Repitió desesperado el chico.

- Déjelo no es un acosador- menciono Yurely- es un amigo-

El hombre molesto soltó a Otani y se fue murmurando cosas de que solo le habían hecho perder el tiempo.

-¿Es tu amigo?- pregunto Kana curiosa y mucho mas calmada mientras miraba extrañada a Yurely.

-si, pero también es el idiota que te conté que me tumbo-

-Ah, fue él-

-pero kana,él realmente quiere hablar contigo, anda habla Otani- termino diciendo para dejarlos solos.

Y ahí estaba ella con una mirada tan calmada, junto a él, ya no temía simplemente lo miraba.

-Yo te recuerdo, eres aquel chico que paso junto a mi hace apenas como tres días- hablo la pequeña.

-si soy yo- respondió mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-No debiste de haber dejado tumbada a Yurely- hablo tranquila.

- Lo se pero tenia algo importante que hacer- le contesto sin dejarla de ver

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella curiosa.

-Alcanzarte, escucha te sonara extraño incluso lo es para mi, pero tenia que alcanzarte, No me preguntes porque, ni yo lo se pero realmente tenia que hacerlo, te vi y no lo imaginaba pero solo me vasto una mirada para querer estar a tu lado, simplemente así lo sentí cuando te vi, se que no es fácil asimilarlo yo tampoco lo hago muy bien y…. antes de que diga mas tonterías mejor me marcho…-

-Otani, espera- le dijo y cuando menos lo pensó ella se encontraba abrazándolo.

-¿Por qué me abrazas?- le pregunto él.

-No lo se, simplemente a si lo sentí- le contesto con lagrimas en los ojos.

**Fin.**

**Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado, y lo hayan entendido hemos cambiado los nombres de los personajes porque creímos que si era otra vida seria raro que se llamaran igual, pero en fin creemos que si se sabe quien es quien, aceptamos comentarios, criticas constructivas o sugerencias.**

**Obito: Cuídense y que estén bien**

**Sasori: Nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
